One (Eric)
# One is the main character of the series. He's a banker in the Midlands' Blood Bank, and lived in the human farms Appearance When he still portrayed One, he always used black rimmed glasses, and used contacts to hide his true eye color, he used the same outfit and collars like the other bankers. When he left the human farm and reclaimed the name Eric, he stopped using contacts, revealing electric blue colored eyes, he grew his hair out in a more natural style, and wore dark clothing. Personality He portrays himself as kind, obedient, and subservient, however when not in the presence of vampires, he is blunt, rude, and aggressive. Shell Overlord became interested in him after discovering this hidden personality. He's dominant. History His parents hid him away in an isolated house by the ocean to keep his grandfather from killing him. When he was about three years old, his grandfather, Brutal Bones, found him. His father, Ellie, escaped with him while his mother tried to hold back Brutal. Brutal killed her, forcing Eric and his father to hide. They hid for several years in the slums, Ellie was able to provide for him by working as an unlicensed doctor, but Eric was angry that he would treat vampires despite them treating them so terribly. In his anger, he attempted to sell his father’s watch, but this only alerted his father’s enemies of where he was. He arrived at their home just in time to see Ellie being murdered by two cloaked figures who he later learned were a vampire named Jack and an art named Humpty Dumpty. After witnessing the murder, he knew that he could no longer stay, so he fled to a human farm. Upon arrival, he found them beset by a plague. He buried a dead boy and took his place as “one,” only his neighbor Thirteen knew that he wasn’t the real One. When he got a bit older, his literacy earned him a job as a banker. He did well enough at his work to be offered a bonus in exchange for presenting the bank’s reports to Shell Overlord. After the presentation, Shell confronts him since he realized that pheromone, a hormone produced by vampires that they use to control humans, don’t work on him. After that the Vampire pursued him to the point of waiting in his house until he woke up, at which point One voiced his anger towards him. Shell admitted to being an “abnormal“ (a sexually submissive vampire, which is looked down by other vampires.) and wanted One to dominate him. One tries to ignore him for as long as possible, but the vampire kept sending him gifts such as books and a motorcycle. Eventually, at Shell’s request, Eric is sent to give more reports. after this unnecessary presentation, Shell insists on showing One his “play room” (a room full of kinky items). One, aware of Shell’s unusual sexual preferences, initiates their first sexual encounter. After that, the Vampire requests his presence more often, which angers One as he has better things to do than fulfill his boss’s sexual fantasies. At some point, he walks in on Shell kissing another vampire. When the vampire left, Shell explained that that vampire, Reign Fear, was an abnormal vampire that he had known since they were young. After Reign came out as an abnormal, he was disowned by his family, a prime exa of what happ to abnormals. Soon after, One witnesses Reign propose to Shell, he accepts. He is infuriated with the overlord after he mentions that he wants to continue their encounters even after they are married. One tells him that the only way they can continue is if he comes out to Reign, assuming that he would not. He underestimated that blonde twink because he did. Because of that, they called off the proposal and remained friends. after that point, they became more involved, eventually developing more romantic feelings for each other. One accompanies his lover to a party where he meets an art belonging to brutal bones named Humpty Dumpty. He tells One to check to death reports of the human farm, upon returning to the blood bank, he finds out from the death reports that Shell’s father, Pain, and all the other blood lords had been purposely unleashing plagues to cull humans. Before he could tell Shell, terrorists bombed the bank, killing many people, including One’s friend Nine. One stopped many of the terrorists cold by release his own pheromones. No one expected this as, until now, they thought that he was human, he had taken care to ensure that. after paralyzing the terrorists with the unconventional pheromones, he attacks their leader, brutally beating him and nearly killing him with a piece of rebar before Shell stopped him. Since One’s secret was out, he was forced to flee. Before he left, he spent one last night with his lover, told him that his name was Eric, then escaped the farm to live with Humpty dumpty and his relative, Ghost. He lives with them a short while before he finds a lab in a nearby shed, and is knocked out by Humpty and his curator jack. He awakens to find that he has been chained to a wall and drugged in order to have his pheromones harvested to make a bio weapon. He spent anye here from few hours to a few days hallucinating about Shell, enduring nightmares of his death until he was freed by Ghost who could no longer bear to see him suffer. He left their home heading in the direction of a familiar scent, unaware of what he was searching for. He eventually found the house by the ocean where he was raised, now surrounded by roses. Shell had somehow found records of that place, and went there alone. The two spent the night together, then returned to Pain Overlord’s home. Pain had received calls that the bio weapon was being used, so Eric and his lover left to try to stop it. They were able to kill Humpty Dumpty and Jack, but after seeing the chaos it has caused, they understood that there would be war between humans and vampires since they blame each other for the deaths. To prevent this war, Eric announces to the enraged mobs that he had orchestrated the killing, the faked his death by having Shell shoot him in the chest, where he had hidden a metal plate to keep him alive. This way the masses see someone who is both vampire and human as the enemy, and Shell as the hero. Eric was then brought back to his childhood home where Shell can visit him, and he can live free. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Human